Lamia Zim
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Zim and Tak are lamia creations that was made by Professor Membrane to give his children in a lame attempt at keeping their affection. Dib is now the new owner of the small feisty snake companion. Completed One Shot. -Updated- -Check out our poll- If you want to check out more of our Invader Zim stories check out our personal accounts!
1. Chapter 1

**Lamia!Zim**

 _ **Setting:**_

Invader Zim

 _ **Characters:**_

Lamia!Zim

Lamia!Tak

Dib

Gaz

Professor Membrane

 _ **Summery:**_

Zim and Tak are lamia creations that was made by Professor Membrane to give his children in a lame attempt at keeping their affection. Dib is now the new owner of the small feisty snake companion.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Dib was in the car staring out the window headed to his father's lab... He had been summoned to get a gift.

Membrane industries had changed the world made world peace and brought global comfort.

Now his father had gone into genetic engineering and had created new pet hybrids. They were more intelligent than animals but not on par with humans. He wanted to give his children each one.

It was just a lame attempt at keeping their affection even though he barely ever saw them anymore

Zim snarled at the glass barrier. Hitting it again making a small tinking sound. He was not a pet!  
He was a fearsome beast. If they would let him out he would destroy the world

Membrane made some notes and sighed "I don't think the reptilian models are going to be viable we may have to discontinue the project" he said disappointed

Zim hissed angrily at him trying in vain to form some words

He frowned "but they seem to be able to recognize speech patterns and attempt to mimic... Perhaps they can be trained…"

Zim hissed curling up angrily at the idea of training. Training meant more poking and prodding

Membrane chuckled before a scientist came to him "Sir your children have arrived" he said

Zim hissed out as they left.

Gaz frowned stepping out of the car playing on her game boy. "This better be good."

Dib nodded "I am sure it will be fantastic."

Gaz shrugged "whatever."

He walked in with her and they were greeted by their father who hugged them both. "Hello my children!"

Gaz nodded playing on her game boy. "Hey dad."

"I am so excited you two are here it's been awhile, but the projects I have been working on are nearly complete! so I wanted to give you both a pet!" He said brightly

"A pet? Like a dog?" Dib asked

"No! One of the hybrids I have been making in the lab!" He said ushering them to the lab

Zim hissed at the glass curling up at the new people.

Dib looked around at all the species they loomed sort humanoid his eye was caught by a lamia like creature it was small but adorable! "What's this?!" He asked looking into Zim's cage.

"Oh son those are the snake hybrids they aren't very friendly... But seem intelligent... You probably want a different pet. the bird types are also pretty smart."

Zim hissed curling up tighter.

Dib looked him over something was captivating about him "hey little guy my name is Dib!"

"Sssssssmmmm."

"Smmmm? Zim? Is that your name?"

Zim hissed giving a slight nod pleased that he was understood

"Wanna come home with me?"

Zim debated either go with this person and have the chance to escape or stay and be proded. Zim nodded slithering closer to the glass.

Dib smiled "I want this one!"

"Are you sure son?" Membrane asked and he nodded

Zim hissed holding up his hands to the opening glass. He would play along for now

Membrane sighed and opened it picking up the little thing and taking it out and handing it to Dib

Dib smiled and hugged Zim close... The humans body was so warm...

Zim squirmed a bit before taking off slithering up Dib's jacket sleeve until he popped out of the top nuzzling next to Dib's warm neck

Dib blushed "oh my god he's so cute!" He said petting him.

Membrane smiled gald he liked it

Tak snorted what a loser... She rolled over on her sunrock and snoozed

Gaz pointed to Tak still immersed into her game "I want that one."

Membrane nodded and went to tak picking her up "this one is lazy but needy." she bit his hand for that "very vengeful"

Gaz nodded holding out her hand without looking, but made sure to cradle Tak carefully before bringing her to Gaz's chest. "Got it. What does she eat?"

"They eat rats but also have shown an adaptability to raw meats without bone. Do not feed them chicken or whole eggs. They like eggs but they cannot handle the shell due to the hybridization."

Gaz nodded strolling away to get to know her pet more "thanks."

Membrane smiled "I hope you two like them I'll have everything needed to care for them taken to the house" he said.

"Are you gonna come too?" Dib asked

"Maybe later" probably not

Zim hissed at membrane hiding deeper into Dib's collar.

Dib nodded and pet Zim "okay I'll go find Gaz" he said and left him with a hug and pet Zim "wow we are going to have so much fun together Zim!"

Zim nipped at Dib's finger once they had walked a ways away.

Dib pulled his finger away "owie..." He said and booped where his nose would be

Zim crossed his eyes looking at where Dib poked him with a curious expression

"We don't bite that is mean" he said and pet him again.

Tak was on Gaz's head watching her play curiously

Zim hissed "biiiiiiiiisssss."

Dib tilted his head trying to understand

Zim nipped at Dib again "biiiiissssss."

Dib booped him again "no!" He said

Zim frowned hissing at him. "Ssssssssmmmmm biiiiisssss."

"Zim no bites!"

"Biiiiisssss! Biiiiisssss! Biiissss!"

"No no no" he said

Zim hissed crossing his arms and pouting

Dib chuckled "I wonder if we can teach you to talk if not I guess I just got to learn more about you"

"Sssssmmmm tock!"

"Zim wants to talk huh? I'll get some phonics stuff and we'll work on it!" He said excited

Zim pouted but slithered so Dib could see his nod of agreement.

Gaz rolled her eyes "come on I want to go home."

"Okay... Wanna say bye to dad?"

Gaz shrugged "he's probably busy by now."

Zim hissed nipping Dib's ear. He didn't want to see the man again

Dib bopped Zim "true let's go home."

Zim gave a small relieved sigh curling up in Dib's coat collar again

Tak whined as they moved and crawled in between Gaz's boobs

Gaz froze her jaw clenching before pausing her game boy and looking down that Tak. Seeing the snake all cosied up between her boobs actually was kind of funny. With a small huff of laughter Gaz unpaused her game and continued walking

Dib was surprised but pet Zim as they got in the car "you'll love our house."

Zim hissed threatening to nip Dib again

"Hey you bite I boop"

Zim pouted giving a hiss. "Nooo boooops."

Dib gasped "you are learning so fast! Yay Zim!"

Zim flushed a bright pink hiding again

Dib just smiled and went home with his sister and their new pets

The shifting and hum from the car ride slowly put Zim to sleep. Clinging lightly to strands of Dib's hair.

"I love them" Dib said to his sister wondering what she thought. Tak had fallen asleep forever ago

Gaz nodded petting Tak lightly. "They're kinda cute"

Dib nodded "yeah hopefully they like the house"

Gaz gave a small shrug "we can fix it up if they don't."

Dib nodded and soon they arrived home and he made sure sleeping Zim didn't fall as he headed for his room

Zim hummed at the slight movements nuzzling into Dib's warmth.

Tak hissed happily at the walking movements

Gaz chuckled walking to her room petting Tak. "Let's look at our room."

Tak whined but crawled up and poked her head out of her shirt and looked around

Dib took Zim into his room showing him all the nerd stuff and his paranormal things

Zim perked up once they entered Dib's room. Hissing and tasting the air around everything Dib showed him. Zim logged the few things he noticed the human especially lit up when discussing.

"H-haaa...p-peee?" Zim frowned struggling over the word.

Dib smiled "happy? Yeah I am happy!"

Zim beamed glad that Dib understands. "Ssssmmm tooo."

Dib smiled and nuzzled him "I am glad you are happy too"

Zim pushed at Dib's face hissing "no ore! No ore! Ssssmmm no ore haaaps!"

"What? No no that's a nuzzle! Not a bap!"

Zim shook his head pouting "no! Biiiss."

"You didn't bite I wasn't trying to punish you sorry..."

Zim huffed turning his back to Dib with a small grumpy hiss.

Dib gasped "I'm sorry! How do I make it up to you? Want an egg?"

Zim's eyes lit up as he whipped around. An egg of his own! Zim nodded excitedly

Dib nodded and took him to the kitchen getting an egg from the fridge "alright dad no shell..." He said

Zim reached for the egg giving small little whines

"Open your mouth" Dib said and cracked it for him near the top and gave him it like a cup

Zim shrunk back his eyes going wide with horror and fear. Tears beading up Zim turned away curling up. "NO!"

Dib dropped the egg at the sudden refusal "wait Zim what's wrong?" He said holding the little lamia. "I thought you liked eggs to eat?"

Zim fought in Dib's hold before giving up. "Ssssmmm no eeeet!"

"You don't eat eggs? What do you do?" He said frowning before handing him a whole egg

Zim gasped pulling the egg tight to him and curling around it. "Ssssmmm's?"

"Uh yeah? What do you need it for?"

Zim hissed happily nuzzling the egg and hugging it close. "Grrrr."

"Guess you really like the egg..." He said petting him

Zim looked up to Dib holding out his egg proudly "Grrrr. Ssssssmmmmm'sss Grrr."

"Yeah... Zim's egg..."

Zim frowned looking expectantly at Dib "hiii. Hiii Grrr."

"What do you want?" He asked

Zim pouted "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Diiiiiibs hiiii Grrrr. Say hiiiii!"

"Oh!" He said and brought Zim and the egg up "Hi egg"

"GRRR! HIII GRRR!"

"Gir is that its name?" He asked looking at the egg "hi Gir."

Zim grinned pleased. Nuzzling the egg

Dib smiled and rocked the little lamia and egg and he wondered if Zim would be sad knowing the egg would never hatch... Maybe... He didn't have to know...

Zim grinned beaming at Dib. Dib was so much nicer than the big people in white. Dib didn't prod him or force him to do things. Dib gave him his own egg to care for! Dib didn't even make him eat the runny baby. Zim hated eating the runny babies even if they were filling.

Dib smiled and pet him "I guess we need to figure out your real diet."

Zim scrunched up his face at the word diet. "Noooooo. Ssssmmm no want diiit."

"I won't put you on a diet I just mean figuring out what you like to eat."

Zim nodded at that more pleased.

Dib pet him

Zim looked up to Dib confused giving him a light nip.

Dib smiled "I love you Zim we're gonna be best friends."

Zim gave a small huff of laughter. shrugging away hiding behind his egg instead.

Dib chuckled and took him back to his room and sat him on a pillow before laying beside him

Zim looked around wide eyed. clutching his egg he slithered around the pillow. nearing the edge Zim gave a soft squeak as it shifted under him and quickly slithered back to the middle. eyeing Dib Zim slowly released his egg quickly coiling around it a few times before finally releasing it all together. this process took 10 or so minutes. edging away from the egg Zim skeptically looked around slithering quickly closer to the egg whenever Dib shifted.

"I won't take your egg Zim."

Zim frown "Ssssmmm no trussst. Mean men."

"I am not a mean man" he said softly frowning was his dad mean?

Zim frowned shrugging and curling around his egg again.

Dib pet him gently and yawned "think I need a nap."

Zim curled up with his egg watching Dib intently.

Dib soon fell asleep drooling abit

Zim watched him until he fell asleep. Slowly Zim situated his egg carefully in the center of the pillow before slithering closer to Dib. Easing closer Zim dropped down onto Dib's chest curling up in his t-shirt soaking up Dib's warmth.

Dib smiled and placed a hand on Zim and snored softly

Zim blinked awake slowly. Stretching out he gave small like squeaks before clinging to Dib's shirt again.

Dib woke up at the cute noises and looked down his glasses askew "hey Zim"

Zim waved his claw at Dib curling up tighter with a grumble

"Not awake yet?"

Zim shook his head nuzzling more into the warmth

Dib chuckled petting him

Zim gave Dib a sleepy nip. "Noooooo."

"Are you hungry?"

Zim perked up nodding "foood?!"

Dib smiled "I am too"

Zim nodded slithering over and grabbing up his egg beaming to Dib

Dib smiled and took him to the kitchen "dad said you eat meat right?"

Zim frowned but nodded.

"We can try all sorts of things if you want" he said sitting him on the counter

Zim perked up at that. "Mooore?"

He nodded and got out all sorts of foods

Zim gasped his mouth a gap. "Tha all for Ssssmmm?"

"You can try each one"

Zim's eyes widened and he muttered a small "yooou perrrrrfect."

Dib beamed "glad you think so buddy... We are going to be best friends."

Zim blushed shying away.

Dib beamed and set him on the counter and gave him different foods to smell and to try

Zim nibbled on different things everything was flavorful and good. Eyes lighting up Zim quickly started shoving mouthfuls of the sweet thing in front of him. It was so good!

"Zim can eat cupcakes?" Dib said rubbing his chin "probably not the healthiest I hope it doesn't make you sick."

Zim hummed practically laying in the cupcake as he ate handfuls

Dib took a few pictures "oh my gosh you are so cute!"

Zim whined hiding behind some icing. "Noooo."

"You are though!"

Zim whined poking above the icing so only his eyes showed. "Ssssmmm isss?"

Dib nodded "yeah Zim is cute"

Zim blushed hiding again. The other men didn't think he was cute or fed him tasty things. Dib was the best.

Dib hoped Zim didn't get sick

Zim soon groaned wiggling. He felt so full. He could hardly move.

Dib chuckled at his chubby snek and picked him up gently "full buddy?"

Zim nodded his stomach a small bulge that he rubbed with a groan

Dib rocked the stuffed snake "so maybe not a whole cupcake next time... Maybe I can bake mini cakes?"

Zim nodded excitedly before groaning again at the motion. "Fuuuull. Hurtsss."

"Sorry Zimmy" he said and massaged his tummy with two fingers

Zim groaned relaxing in Dib's hand and giving a small pur.

Dib smiled happily "so cute."

Zim nuzzled into Dib's hand purring.

"I love you little guy .."

Zim purred "dibssss besssst."

Dib blushed "thanks..."

Zim smiled nuzzling more, his purring slowly turning to soft snores

Dib chuckled "food coma" he said and laid him back down on the bed before cleaning up a bit and setting up his heating rock and such

Zim woke up alone. Giving a small scared squeak Zim slithered around the bed. Zim sniffled tears collecting at the loss of Dib calling out fearfully. "D-Dib! D-diiib! D-D-diiiiiiib!"

Dib came in a few minutes later with a lamp "I wonder if Zim is still asleep?"

Zim curled up in the middle of the bed hiccuping and crying for Dib. "Nooo leave-hic-Ssssmmm-D-d-diiiib!"

Dib gasped and set the lamp down and picked up the little lamia "are you okay?'

Zim looked up at Dib with wide tearful eyes. With a gasp Zim hugged Dib's thumb tightly "Diiib!"

Dib picked him up and nuzzled him "I'm here... I'm here..."

Zim nuzzled in to Dib calming down now that he knew he wasn't abandoned.

Dib rocked him "it's okay..."

Zim finally sniffled scrubbing his eyes. "No leave Ssssmmm?"

"No no just getting a space for you wanna see?"

Zim nodded perking up

Dib took him over to a table he had cleared off and covered in rocks and takes soft rocks a small pool and a bowl of berries "I just got the heating lamp for you."

Zim gave a small gasp his eyes watering up.

Dib jumped "hey why are you crying?! What's wrong?!" He asked worried

Zim sniffled crying out "ha-aaaa-ppy."

"Oh! You are happy! Thank goodness" he said and nuzzled him

Zim nodded nuzzled back

Dib set him down gently on the rocks "want to try your heating lamp out?"

Zim nodded excitedly

Dib set it up and turned it on the light slowly growing warm

Zim hummed laying out over to smooth rock.

Dib knelt to watch "do you like it?"

Zim gave a sleepy nod. "Yuuusssss."

"Wanna take a nap there while I do some work?

Zim sat up "NO!" Blushing Zim shook his head shyly holding his hands up to Dib. "...no pleease."

Dib blushed and picked up the snake "so you wanna just hang with me huh?"

Zim gave a shy nod clinging to him.

Dib nodded "I can sew a pouch for you to lay in"

Zim perked up nodding. "Warm too?"

"Yeah" he said setting him back on the rock and getting out some supplies

Zim gave a small whine but quietly watched Dib work. His Dib was a strange one, but a nice strange. A really nice strange.

Dib began sewing a bag the Zim could rest in against his body it was looking kind of cute

Zim tilted his head watching Dib. After studying his motions Zim slithered over grabbing thread, needle, and a small pink cloth. Looking up to Dib again Zim began copying his movements sewing the cloth into a small bag. Grinning at his accomplishments Zim gave a small squeak holding the pink bag up to Dib to show.

Dib looked at Zim and gasped taking the little bag "Zim did you... Pick this up by just watching me?!" He said stars in his eyes "this is amazing!"

Zim beamed proudly nodding. "Ssssmmm smart!"

"You are more than smart this is amazing!"

Zim blushed shying away but still proudly smiling

Dib looked his bag over "with practice you'll make amazing stuff!"

Zim beamed happily. His Dib believed he could make amazing things!

Dib pet Zim and showed him how to customize the bag.

Zim have a happy squeak. He like Dib. Dib was a good friend.

* * *

We are unsure if this story will continue. For the time being it will be considered a One Shot. Thank you!

If we do end up continuing this story we have a plan to include Gir (as a egg robot created by Dib for Zim to hatch) and maybe a few other characters that have been suggested such as Keef. Thank you so much for enjoying our story! We love reviews and helpful comments on how to make our stories better!

If you want to check out more of our Invader Zim stories check out our personal accounts! (there are links to our personal accounts on our profile.) Invader Zim is the fandom we started with so we love it a lot and wrote several fics together and separate before moving to this account. Again this fic is probably only a One Shot. So sorry we hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Home Alone

**Lamia!Zim**

 _ **Setting:**_

Invader Zim

 _ **Characters:**_

Lamia!Zim

Lamia!Tak

Dib

Gaz

Professor Membrane

 _ **Summery:**_

Zim and Tak are lamia creations that was made by Professor Membrane to give his children in a lame attempt at keeping their affection. Dib is now the new owner of the small feisty snake companion.

I can't believe this has gotten so much praise! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Thus you encouraged me to make another short chapter! Be sure to comment if you enjoyed the story, I love to read your comments. Check out our poll too! Hope you enjoy! (thank you Guest KK for suggesting that Tak be poisonous!)

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Home Alone**

Zim sniffled tears collecting calling out hatefully. "Sssssmmmm hatsss D-Dib! Hatsss D-diiib! Hatsss D-D-diiiiiiib!"

Dib sighed leaning down next to Zim heat rock where the little lamia was curled up. "It will just be for a little bit. I haven't got it aproved for you to go to school with me. I'm asking today. It'll just be for today."

"Diiiib leavesss Ssssssmmm!"

"Only for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. You got a warm spot to nap, plenty of water, and two cupcakes Zim. Can't you be a good Zim for me and wait a few hours for me to get back. I'll leave as soon as the last bell rings."

Zim frowned hissing sadly at Dib.

Dib frowned before asking "How about we watch movies and eat whatever you want when i get back?"

Zim perked up "Any foodsss? "

Dib nodded "anything you want."

Zim nodded hissing and wiggling happily.

Dib brought Zim closer to pet his small head "I'm glad you are happy. Now do you need anything before i go?"

Zim frowned shaking his head. Slithering back to his heat rock Zim whined "no leave..."

"Zim i have to. I'll be back before you know it."

Dib was not back before Zim knew it.

Dib was not back after Zim took a nap. Zim yawned sleepily opening his eyes before perking up "Diib?!" Zim frowned curling up sadly when there was no answer.

Dib was not back after he ate his mini cupcake. Zim hissed happily shoving bits of the cupcake into his mouth. "Sssooo good!" Zim grinned turning around, but it instantly fell when he realized Dib wasn't there watching him. Whining he shoved his mouth with the rest of his cupcake and flopping dejectedly onto his heat rock.

Dib was not back. Zim frowned hissing sadly as roaming the room. It had took him awhile to figure out a way to roam around the large room without the help of Dib. pushing a pillow to the floor helped cushion his fall when his first attempt in sliding down the dresser failed. However, he accomplished his goal of making it to the floor. Climbing up onto Dib's tables didn't take too much effort though the table legs showed his path of travel with the notches from his claws.

Zim had found Dib's action figures and fought them. Biting one human's arm he coiled his tail around another's middle. Squeezing the figurine tightly Zim hissed triumpitly when the figure snapped in half. Zim poked the broken figurine with a frown. Dib's toys weren't much of a fight.

Zim fought the dust bunnies next wondering under Dib's bed. There was a lot of boxes and strange things under the bed. Hearing a soft buzzing sound Zim perked up slithering to it. Weaving around and under things until he came to the sound. It was a fly trapped in a spiders web.

Zim tilted his head slithering closer to the fly "foodsss?" the fly buzzed frantically trying to fight its way out of the sticky web. Zim's eyes narrowed following the flys movements hyperare.

Reaching out his hands he quickly snatched it between his hands. The fly buzzed loudly between his claws. "Gotsss you!"

Zim tried to pull the fly to his chest, but the web tugged against him. Zim frowned tugging harder "Noooo Sssssmmm gotssss you!"

The fly buzzed distressed within his claws. There was a dark shape from Zim's right and he looked over to see six black eyes staring back.

Zim whined as long legs inched closer. "Nooo!"

The wolf spider hissed jumping far to closer for Zim's comfort.

Zim shreaked frantically trying to release the fly before ripping the web and slithering away as fast as he could. "D-Dib! D-diiib! D-D-diiiiiiib!"

The large spider scruttied after Zim it's long legs slowly gaining on the small lamia.

Zim shrieked slithering out from under the bed and frantically trying to get back to his heat rock. "Help! Heelp! Diiib heelp Ssssmmm!"

The spider gave a hiss encroaching on the distraught lamia.

Tak slammed a hand onto the spiders back legs holding it from jumping closer to Zim. showing her fangs he dug them deep into the spiders body, wrapping her tail around its form to hold it in place as he filled it with a deadly venom. The spider slowly fell still. Tak licked her fangs lazily. Hissing "Weakling" she slithered back into Gaz's room.

Zim hisses angrily at her back. Zim frowned poking the spider and shrieking when it twitched. Zim frowned making his way up to his heat rock. Curling up Zim ate his second mini cupcake. Dib was going to give him all the cupcakes when he got back.

* * *

If you want to check out more of our Invader Zim stories check out our personal accounts! (there are links to our personal accounts on our profile.) Invader Zim is the fandom we started with so we love it a lot and wrote several fics together and separate before moving to this account. Again this fic is probably only a One Shot. So sorry we hope you enjoy!


End file.
